Percy Jackson: The Betrayed Demon Sin Remake
by Meliodas101
Summary: With the arrival of the new son of Zeus, Alex, Percy's life becomes a complete hell. Taking all his friends away, Percy becomes depressed. But when a certain event takes place, Percy explodes and destroys all of camp half-blood, leaving it in pieces. When Percy is banished, he discovers things about himself. He also meets a girl named Elizabeth.Will Percy help the gods when asked?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson: The Betrayed Demon Sin Ch. 1

Chapter 1: Betrayal

3rd person P.O.V.

Percy was laying next to his girlfriend, Liz, when he heard yelling coming from the forest. He turned to see a kid running towards them while being chased by 3 Dracaena. Percy quickly uncapped Riptide and ran up to the dracaena and killed them. Percy turned back to the kid and asked, "What's your name?" The kid looked at him and said "Alex". "Hi Alex, my name is Percy Jackson." Then Percy noticed the kids' electric blue eyes. 'So, he's Thalia's brother, huh?' Percy thought. "Well kid, welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Little did I know, that today was the last good day of camp half-blood.

=3 Weeks Later=

Ever since Alex came to camp Half-Blood, his goal has been to make Percy's life a living hell.

He started taking Percy's friends away from him. First the Stoll brothers, then Katie, along with Clarisse and all his other friends. Percy became depressed. Percy was walking towards his cabin ignoring all the looks his friends were giving him. When Percy opened the door of his cabin, He stared wide-eyed at what he saw. Liz was sitting dead against the back wall of the cabin with a sword stabbed through her heart and a note hanging off the edge of the handle. Percy shakily picked up the note and read it.

"I decided to give you a little 'gift' since I'm so nice. Have fun being alone" (Alex)

Percy looked back up at Liz's dead body and started trembling hard. He Threw his head back and looked up at the sky and screamed an angering scream. Percy felt something inside him explode and screamed a painful and angry scream so loud every god and demigod could hear it.

Blackish purple marks appeared on Percy's body and spread through the camp, destroying the camp. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Liz's dead body.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson: The Betrayed Demon Sin

Chapter 2: Banished

Percy P.O.V.

When I woke up I realized that I was in the throne room on Olympus. I looked up to see the gods looking at me in anger or sadness. I stood up and looked up at Zeus. "What happened?" I asked. Zeus looked at me in rage. "PERCY JACKSON!" Zeus yelled. "What is it lord Zeus?" Percy asked, confused. "You have been found guilty of destroying Camp Half-Blood!" Percy looked at Zeus shocked. 'I destroyed the camp?' I thought. "Lord Zeus I mean no disrespect, but I don't remember what happened. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was seeing my girlfriend Liz's dead body with a note from Alex saying how he killed her and then screaming. Then I just blacked out." I said. Zeus looked at Percy. "That does not matter. As punishment for destroying Camp Half-blood, you are sentenced to Tartarus." I looked up at Zeus in rage. "What?" I said. "After everything I did for you guys, your going to throw me in Tartarus?"

"You are very powerful. You might end up overthrowing us. So yes, we are." Zeus said. Percy's face darkened. A portal leading to Tartarus opened on the floor behind Percy. Percy looked Zeus in the eye and said "Fine. But hear my promise. There is another war coming up. One that you will not be able to win without me. You will call for me. You will yell my name, asking for help. But I will not help. I will not take part in the war. No matter what you say." With that, Percy flicked off Zeus and backflipped in to Tartarus.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson: The Betrayed Demon Sin

Chapter 3: I meet new people and old enemies

Percy P.O.V.

When I finally stopped falling and landed on the ground, I looked around to see if I knew where I was. I noticed there was a house to the left of me. I was surprised to see a house in Tartarus. I walked over to it and opened the door. The first thing I noticed was a girl sitting next to a fire trying to keep it alive. Me being me decided to say the most unintelligent thing ever. "uh, hello?" I said. The girl jumped up and quickly turned around looking up at me. When I saw her face, I became extremely depressed and sad.

"She looks just like Liz" I thought sadly, a pain shooting through my heart. The girl noticed this and asked," Who are you?" I looked up at her with a pained expression on my face." My name is Percy Jackson" I said quietly. She puts her hand out to shake mine. "My name is Elizabeth." I shake her hand. "So how did you get down here Percy?" Elizabeth asked. I was just about to tell her when something behind me exploded. I whirled around to see Kronos standing there smiling evilly. I uncapped riptide and ran towards him. I swung my sword in a downward slash but was blocked by his scythe. Kronos smiled at me. "You can't beat me" he said. My face darkened, and I grinned a wicked grin that sent a chill down Kronos' spine. "Oh, but that's where your wrong" I said grinning like a mad man. I used the disarming technique that Luke taught me years ago and the scythe flew out of his hand. I backflipped into the air and grabbed the scythe before landing on the ground. I looked up at Kronos with a blood chilling smile.

I ran up to him and started slashing mercilessly, golden ichor flying everywhere. I slammed the blade of the scythe against his head, decapitating him, and he faded away. I was about to turn around and go back to Elizabeth when a yellow glow slammed into my body sending my body into multiple levels of pain. When I stopped glowing I realized that my aura was golden and sea green. I headed back to Elizabeth, who had a frightened expression on her face. "What did you do?" She asked, shaking in fear.

My face softened, and I asked," Are you ok?". She calmed down and said," Yeah, I'm Fine". I looked down at the floor. "Well that's good" I said. Then I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy Jackson: The Betrayed Demon Sin

Chapter 4: Promises and Love

Percy P.O.V.

When I woke up I noticed I was back in Elizabeth's house laying on the bed. I was about to get up when I realized I could hear someone crying. I quickly sat up and looked behind me and saw Elizabeth curled up in a ball in the corner crying her heart with her eyes closed saying "Please be ok Percy...please be ok." I ran to her and pulled her in a giant bear hug and she looked up to see me hugging her. "Oh, thank gods!" She screamed. She turned around and buried her face into my chest and started crying hard. I also started crying hard. "It's okay." I said, and I started buried my face into her shoulder and started shaking badly. "It's okay." I looked down at her and she looked at me. There it was again. Her look was exactly like the looks Liz would give. I closed my eyes and lowered my head towards her. Then I felt lips on mine and opened my eyes to see a teary-eyed Elizabeth kissing me. At first, I was surprised but then I realized what was happening and I kissed her back. I pulled my head back and looked at her. "I love you, Elizabeth." She smiled. "I love you to, Percy." I smiled. Suddenly the ground behind us exploded. "Again?" I thought. I turned around to see Atlas, Hyperion, Krios, Koios, and Prometheus. I pulled out riptide and ran up to them. I started of with battling Atlas, Krios, and Prometheus. Then I heard a wall explode and turned to see Elizabeth laying against the wall, dead. I stopped, and everything went dead silent as all titan's present were looking speechless at the killing vibe I was giving off. I started to get covered in the blackish-purple marks again and I lost conscience.

LINE BREAK

When I woke up I noticed that I was lying next to Elizabeth's body on a bed. I turned towards her and pulled her close to me and started sobbing. "Why?" I said. "Why do the Fates hate me so much?" I was startled when I heard a deep voice say "because you are the most interesting demigod they have ever seen" I whirled around to see a man giving off a powerful aura and his eyes looked like galaxy's. "Who are you?" I asked. The man looked at me. "I am Chaos" He said. "Chaos? As in the Creator?" I asked. He nodded. "The one and only." I looked back at Elizabeth's body and pulled it close to me. "Percy" Chaos said. I looked up at him. "How would you like to become my son and commander of my army?" I looked at him and a small smile formed on my lips. "sure." I said. He beamed. "Ok son, if there 5 people you would want to bring back to life, who would they be?" He asked. I thought about it and said, "can you bring back Elizabeth, Zoe Nightshade, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, and Silena Beauregard?" He smiled. "Very well then." He clapped his hands together and the mentioned people (minus Elizabeth) appeared in front of him. They looked around confused until they saw me. They all ran up to me and screamed "PERCY!". I held my hand up and they stopped with confused looks on their face. "What is it Percy?" Charles asked. Percy looked behind him to see that Elizabeth was awake. I almost crushed her when I hugged her. "Oh, thank gods your back!" Elizabeth just hugged him and said "I'm O.K." I started sobbing while I hugged her. "I love you so much. Don't ever leave me again. Please?" I said. She smiled. "O.K." I looked back at my friends and said "guys, meet Elizabeth my girlfriend." Then they exploded into questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy Jackson: The Betrayed Demon Sin

Chapter 5: We find an old friend of mine and I get a daughter.

5,000 Chaos years later (5 earth years)

Percy P.O.V.

It's been 5,000 Chaos years since I discovered who I am. In that time, I have created Chao's army of the betrayed. Right now, they were sparring against each other in groups of 2. I looked at the time and yelled, "enough, let's break for lunch!" As they were all filing out of the training room, 1 guy, who was wearing a hood, walked up to me. He looked at me, but I could only see his purple eye's. 'wait, purple?' I thought. Then he asked, "sir, can I talk to you in private?" I looked at him. "Sure" I said. We walked into a room in the corner and I closed the door. When I turned around I went silent. I looked him straight in the eye. "Ban?" I said. "Is that you?" his mouth changed into a foxy grin. I smiled. "Ban!" I said.

-Line Break-

Percy P.O.V.

I've finally found him after thousands of years. I finally found my best friend, Ban. We just stood there, smiling at each other. Then, before I even acknowledged what happened, I was flying backwards. Crashing through every single wall that was behind me. I finally landed on the ground and I looked up, grinning. There was Ban jumping up and down in joy and laughing. I got up and walked over to him. We looked at each other, grinning. Then someone coughed. We both turned around to see an entire section of the training room destroyed, and the entire Chaos Army gaping at us along with my father himself. I looked at them. "What? Is there something on my face?" I asked. My Father's eyes bugged out. "You completely destroy half of the training room, and you ask what's wrong?" I looked at him with a poker face. "Oh." I said. He facepalmed. I sighed and snapped my fingers. The training room instantly fixed itself. "There" I said. "Good as new". Chaos regained his senses first. "Percy?" He said. I looked back at him. "Yeah?" He sighed. "Meet me in my office. I need to talk to you." I gained a confused look on my face. "O…. K…?" I said.

-In Chaos' Office-

(Still Percy's P.O.V.)

Chaos walked into his office and I went in after him. Once the door was closed, he turned around and looked at me. "Percy…I have a surprise for you that I know you will love." I stared at him in curiosity but kept my mouth shut and let him keep talking. He looked behind him and said, "You can come out now".

I looked behind him at the girl walking out of the shadows. When I saw her, I got confused. "Dad, who is she?" I asked. He looked at me. "This is your younger sister, Luna." My eyes went wide. "sister?" I looked at him. He sighed. "She was 7 when she was abandoned by Poseidon. She was alone wandering on the streets when I found her. I had heard of your battle against Kronos and I knew she was your sister because of the sea green eyes. So, I asked if she wanted to become my daughter and she immediately said yes." I looked at him and said, "Thank you dad." He nodded. "I will leave you 2 to talk and learn about each other. But before I go, Percy." I looked at him. He tossed a sword that looked strangely familiar. He looked at me. "That is your sacred treasure that you lost." I noticed the dragon symbol on the sword. I looked at him grinning. "Thanks dad." I said. He nodded and left. I turned back to my sister. The first thing I noticed was her dull lifeless eyes filled with sadness and loneliness. I realized she was starting to cry. I immediately ran over to her and hugged her. "Shh…. it's ok…. it's gonna be ok" I said. I looked her in the eye and said, "I'm here now. Your big brother is here now. Everything will be ok Luna." I looked at her. "I need to go ask Elizabeth something. Do you want to come with me?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled. "Let's go then!"

-Line Break-

Elizabeth P.O.V.

"Elizabeth!" I heard someone call. I turned around to see Percy and a little girl walking up to me. "Hey Percy! Who is this little girl?" I asked. He grinned at me and said, "This is my sister, Luna." I stared at him in shock. "You have a sister!?" I said. He nodded, "Yep, I just found out a few minutes ago, actually." I smiled at him and then turned and looked at the at Luna. "Hey Luna! My name is Elizabeth, I am Percy's Girlfriend." She looked at me shyly. "H-Hi" She said nervously. I smiled. "There's no need to be afraid, I won't bite." She looked at Percy, who gave her an encouraging nod. She turned back to me and hugged me when I crouched down. She instantly smiled. "Luna?" Percy said. She looked at him. "How old are you right now?" She looked thoughtful for a second before answering. "I'm 11." I smiled and said, "Percy?"

-Line Break-

Percy P.O.V.

I turned to Elizabeth. "Yeah?" I said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked at her confused. "Sure" I said. I turned to my sister. "We'll be right back." She smiled at me. "OK!" she said. I smiled and went over to Elizabeth. When I got there, she turned around and said "Percy…." I looked at her worriedly." Yeah? What is it?" She looked at me seriously. "I was thinking….and I thought about how we could adopt her as our daughter." I looked at her surprised. "Really?" She nodded. I smiled. "OK. Let's do it." We walked back to Luna and sat down on each side of her and Elizabeth said, "Luna?" Luna looked at her. "Me and your brother have been thinking, and we'd like to ask you if you wanted to be our daughter?" Luna looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "Ok, mom." Elizabeth smiled and hugged her. I looked back at Elizabeth. "I need to go talk to Chaos. I think he has a new mission. I'll be back." She nodded. "OK" I headed towards Chaos' office. When I got there, I closed the door and noticed the grim expression on his face. "I have to go back to earth, don't I?" He nodded, and I sighed. "Very well, but don't blame me if some of the campers get hurt." He looked at me. "I won't" I nodded and went back to my family. Elizabeth noticed the grim expression on my face and said, "we have to go back to earth to help the gods, don't we?" I looked at her and nodded. "Me, you, Luna, and the others are all going there." She nodded. "Then let's go."

-with the others-

I walked into the room where Ban and my squad were and said, "Ok guys, we have to go to earth to help the gods fight against kronos and Gaea" They all sighed. "Fine" they said in unison. I turned to ban. "Ban, you want to come with us?" He looked at me. "Sure, there's nothing fun to do here anyway, so might as well." I grinned. "Let's go!"

When we got there, we crash landed right in the middle of Camp Half-Blood. When we walked out I saw all the camper's gathered in front of us, and Alex was in the front. When he saw me he got mad and then smirked. "so, the coward returns." I looked at him calmly. "How have you been Alex?" His face went red and said, "You, me, in the arena in 15 minutes." I looked at him bored. "no, because I don't want to accidentally kill you" I said. I turned around and was about to walk away when Alex said, "your just afraid of looking bad in front of your girlfriend. Maybe I'll take her for myself." I froze. Ban started walking towards him, but I stopped him and said, "No ban. I will teach him a lesson he won't forget." Ban looked at me "Ok. Whatever you say, captain." I nodded. "thank you, Ban." I turned to Alex. "Let's go to the arena"

-at the arena-

Percy P.O.V.

I was sitting there waiting for Alex when he finally showed up. He got in a ready stance and said, "I'm gonna love having all sorts of fun with your girlfriend when I beat you." I froze and so did Ban. I slumped down, motionless. Ban's eye's widened. "SHIT! CAPTAIN!" I couldn't hear him. The dark purple arura started spreading on the ground around me, and the marks spread to their respective places on my body.

My pupils disappeared. I looked up at Alex and took out Lost Vayne (my sword). I pointed it up to the sky. Ban's eye's widened even further and yelled, "SHIT! EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM THE ARENA IF YOU WANT TO LIVE! Everyone but Ban scrambled away from the arena. I slammed my arm down and sent a wave of dark energy straight towards Alex. He froze in fear. The dark energy slammed into his body and cut him in half. I looked over at Elizabeth and passed out.


End file.
